1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baseball batter aids, and more particularly to an assembly to present a ball to be swung at and hit by a batter who wishes to practice the technique of hitting a ball such as a baseball, softball or tennis ball. The device is also very well adapted to warm-up batters prior to a game or their turn at bat.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for a batting training and warm-up device or structure that is uncomplicated in structure yet adjustable in height and length, with a ball wire-tethered to the device. The related art of interest is as follows.
Canadian Patent No. 1,323,385 to McGuckin et al. for a xe2x80x9cReflex Skill Practice Device and Methodxe2x80x9d requires another user to present the ball to a batter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,040 to Bales for a xe2x80x9cPractice Tether Ball Devicexe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,315 to Ring for a xe2x80x9cPortable Tethered Ball Batting Practice Apparatusxe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,618 to Ring for a xe2x80x9cPortable Ball Batting Practice Apparatusxe2x80x9d are all difficult to adjust in height.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,250 to Alder et al. for a xe2x80x9cBaseball Batting Teexe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,885 to Nash, Jr. for a xe2x80x9cSupporting Structure and Ball Releasably Suspended Therefromxe2x80x9d allow a ball to be separated and require fielding assistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,187 to Neiden for a xe2x80x9cSport Practice Apparatusxe2x80x9d discloses a ball presentation assembly that appears to make it difficult to change the height of the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,647 to Haskett for xe2x80x9cBatting Practice Devicesxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,694 to Domroski for a xe2x80x9cBatting Practice Kitxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,042 to Bruce for a xe2x80x9cSports Training Apparatusxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,226 to McGuinn and U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,056 and Canadian Patent No. 2,129,912 to Scher et al. for a xe2x80x9cBaseball Practice Devicexe2x80x9d are all free standing and lack attachment to any structure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a batting aid solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The invention is a batting aid that may easily be installed upon fixed or temporary structures. It has a main frame that slidably supports a tube which in turn supports a ball for a batter to hit. The ball is fixed to the tube by use of a wire cable that extends through the ball and is in turn mounted to the tube. With the tube being easily adjusted, batters of differing stature and ages can easily practice upon balls at varied heights. With the assembly being rather robust, a practicing batter is able to hit the ball hard and not cause damage to the structure. The invention may be used alone; it does not require another player to throw balls over the plate or return balls to the batter.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a mechanism for batters to warm up in preparation of playing baseball or softball.
It is another object of the invention to provide a mechanism to teach young batters the mechanics of batting.
It is a further object of the invention to provide users the feel of hitting a ball without needing a pitcher or fielders.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a batting practice assembly that may be installed almost anywhere.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a highly flexible device that may permit use at a wide variety of heights to allow players of all sizes and ages to practice or learn.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.